


Bound To Work (GarnetxOc) Oneshot

by Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by To Pieces For You [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belts, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Garnet - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Training, Tricked Bondage, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: Falls somewhere within chapters 48- 51





	Bound To Work (GarnetxOc) Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Pieces For You (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079) by [Mayomayomay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay). 



I watched Garnet return to her room slowly from my position.   
I frowned at her.  
"What took you so long? You could have at least let me down before you left. Do you know how boring this is?"  
She didn't say anything as she walked up to me.  
When she pulled on the rope I cringed at the tightness but it brought me to her eye level.  
She placed her hand gently on my cheek.  
"...you don't understand the position you're in." She stated.  
I raised an eyebrow confused.  
"Garnet...I don't understand what kind of training this is..." I voiced wriggling my restrained arms.  
They were pinned tightly behind my back.  
"That's because it's not the kind of training you think it is." She voiced with a small grin.  
I looked up at her confused.  
My eyes widened and my face reddened as she suddenly grabbed my chin leaned over and licked my head gem.  
"G-G-Garnet?!" I stuttered.  
"It's like I told you before Beryl...I know more about humans than you..."   
She left the statement open.  
I searched her face for an answer.  
~The last time she said that was when....~   
I gritted my teeth as I looked away in embarrassment.  
She can't possibly be referring to-  
I jumped when her gemmed hand trailed down my back and caressed my more sensitive gem. her other hand traveled down my tummy and I shuddered.  
" Garnet if you do that I-"   
She did it again and sure enough, the stimulation reaped havoc on my illusion. My uniform lite up and left me bare to her.  
Instantly the restraints felt foreign on my nude body and I could no longer look at her, embarrassed.  
I hung in the air by my legs and upper body. Every part of me was restrained and it was impossible to move much.  
Garnet always had an advantage over me when it came to knowing these kinds of things about humans.  
It was because of that, every once and awhile I'd find myself in...certain situations with her.  
Embarrassing situations.  
She loved teasing me with her knowledge and though I was ashamed to admit it I always ended up liking whatever it was.  
She gave a small laugh.  
"As usual you get worked up easy." I looked back up at her timidly.  
I squirmed around but it was no use the bottom halves of my legs were restrained tightly to the upper halves with belts, as well as my arms were tied behind me and held up by a strong rope. The ropes covered the rest of my body clinging to curves of me. She caressed my back gem again pulling a moan from me.  
I was completely at her mercy.  
" I was curious if your markings were a part of your uniform or a part of you."  
My marks were all over the exposed parts of my body, a mix of pale blue and deep cranberry.

I groaned as she grasped at my breast, fondling them.  
"Garnet..."  
She hands roamed freely over my body teasing me.  
When she strolled around me my eyes followed her for as long as they could, until she was out of my sight.  
I became nervous as all actions stopped for a moment...  
I suddenly let out a sound somewhere between a squeal and yelp.  
"You're already this worked up?"  
My face turned a new shade of red and before I could work out a reply her fingers slipped into me.  
She had slapped my bottom again with her other hand which earned her another squeal.  
"I-I-I I'm not worked up!" I lied.  
I couldn't help it.  
My mouth fell open and my tongue loped out as a sharp cry was pulled from me again.  
She didn't like my lie.  
I squirmed again.  
"I-I-I can't help it," I started. "I...I love you!" I cried as tears of humiliation came. "I only get worked up for you! I can't help it!" I voiced in a moan.  
I was defenseless and embarrassed.  
She had won me over again with her games.  
She pulled away then and I felt her hands grab my waist.  
"G-Garnet." Her tongue found me and I shuddered.

I cried out as she brought me to my peak quickly. My body was still trembling when she went to work again.  
"W-Wait!" I squirmed. "I...I..I-I just cum! I can't-"  
I cried out again as she didn't heed my plea.  
~Oh my stars...at this rate, the others will hear!~ Was the only thought I could form before being ripped away from reason again.  
"Ah! Garnet!" I moaned sweetly, completely lost to the world of pleasure again.

I was panting heavily when she pulled away this time.  
I could feel my wetness overflow again with her absence.   
Hearing her chuckle caused a moan as I searched for her again. She reappeared from my right all the while caressing her fingers slowly along my side.  
I moaned again, a wordless plea as I looked at her.  
"Look at you..."She whispered with a small smile.  
My body still trembling violently as I followed her with my eyes.  
Leaning towards me, we locked lips in a heated kiss.  
"I saw you enjoying this in my vision." She teased as she pulled away. "...despite its purpose."  
My moan was the reply again causing her to laugh.

She pulled at the rope again and I slowly began to lower.  
She helped me sit upright but didn't untie me.  
Sitting on my knees now I watched her, arms still pinned firm behind my back.  
"...What do you want me to do?"   
"...D-don't...ask me that..." I murmured between breaths, humiliated.  
"If you don't tell me..." My eyes widened as her sex shapeshifted before me.  
...The erection was at full attention when she grabbed it and I could only stare at it in wonder.  
She hadn't removed her uniform at all but I could see a clear opening revealing both sexes.  
I looked up at her and noticed her shades were gone.  
"....I'll have to start guessing," She smiled down at me. "...or I can start giving orders?...open your mouth."  
My eyes widened as she came closer.  
"B-But..but Garnet,"   
Was she going to-  
"No buts...open your mouth and stick out your tongue."  
I flushed as I looked back down at her dick for a moment.  
With a shudder, I complied.  
She placed herself against my tongue slowly.  
I had never done this before...  
" ...take it in your mouth and watch your teeth." She instructed.  
Slowly I inched her into my mouth and gagged when I reached a short limit.  
It still tasted like her so it was easier. I could never describe it but I loved Garnet's taste and scent.  
I moaned at the feel and scent of my lover.  
"Stay  completely still." She said grabbing my head gently.  
I looked up at her as best as I could and then complied.  
Slowly she pushed into my mouth more holding me still.  
I kept my eyes locked to hers looking for any cue she might send me as she pushed past my gag reflex holding me on her.  
My moan was muffled as she caressed my gem.  
The sensation wasn't exactly comfortable but I followed instructions staying perfectly still.  
When she started a pace I realized with a blush I was addicted to her control over me.  
I stayed still as instructed allowing her to move me but there was no way I could prepare for the onset of thick liquid that filled my mouth suddenly.  
My eyes widened as she pulled me onto her hard once more before letting go.  
I quickly pulled away when she released me causing the sticky substance to fly everywhere on me.   
My tongue was still hanging out of my mouth as what was left dribbled down my chin as I panted in excitement.  
She was still erect when she pushed me backward.  
I was relieved for the softened landing as I had no control where or how I would have landed.  
I opened my eyes looking up at her from my position.  
"Now I'll ask you again...what do you want me to do?"  
I blushed as I knew how she wanted me to answer. We had had this 'lesson' before too.  
"I...I want you..." I whispered.  
"You want me?I'm standing right here. What is it that you want from me?" She spoke calmly.  
She was dead serious even though I was completely embarrassed.  
"......"  
"...Bixbite, you have to learn to say what you want when you want it, clearly. I don't care how you say it but communicate to me what exactly you want." She demanded. "...it's okay to submit to my help...and my love..."   
My eyes widened as I stared at her.  
She was referencing to-  
"I...I want you to push your dick inside me and pound me hard until I can't handle more!" I shouted. " Garnet, please! I can't take anymore I'm going crazy and I need and want only you to satisfy me!" I begged. "...so help me..." I pleaded in a moan.  
I trembled and wriggled my hips wanting her to comply quickly.  
"P-please, hurry..."I begged again, desperate.  
I was dripping wet and anxious for her touch, her kiss, everything and admitting it to her was one of the hardest things I've done besides leave her side all those years ago.  
She smiled at me as she stroked my cheek.  
"Well said..."  
I shamelessly cried out when she pushed into me. It was then that my limbs were free.  
"Garnet." I moaned reaching out for her.  
I wrapped my arms around her neck the same time I wrapped my legs around her back clinging to her as she gave me exactly what I asked for.  
I cried with the intensity of it all as she ravished me over and over and over again.  
"I'm yours...I love you...I love you.." I cried between kisses and moans.  
I lost count how many times she pushed me over the edge before I couldn't handle anymore.  
I screamed her name when I was overwhelmed and  
we stayed connected like that for a while as I cried.  
"I love you too..." She answered.

 


End file.
